


Sinner Born on a Sainted Day

by Anthiena



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Post Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-22
Updated: 2010-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-07 11:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthiena/pseuds/Anthiena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An auspicious day happens to be one very... unique man's birthday. It's hard to hate a man who lost everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinner Born on a Sainted Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neo Yi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Neo+Yi).



> I personally hold the birthdate to be Nov 15, but ah well. November First is All Saint's Day, hence the title. Enjoy the little snapshot. Dedicated to fellow Vlad fangirls, more specifically Neo Yi. I assume Vlad to be born in '61, so...

He'd fought Fright Knight the day before, bruises even still lingered. _Note to self: Don't fight the Spirit of Halloween on October 31._ Danny sighted Jack in the kitchen. Always the same day every year. It reminded him that the holidays and the yearly arguement would likely start again soon... ugh. _Someone remind me why this season is supposed to be happy..._

"Your yearly drink, huh?" Danny spoke. Jack studied the glass with a sad frown. He had poured the drink, but had not yet touched it.

"I don't know why I didn't just throw this away after all that; this would be number 45..."

"You don't seem to be..." Danny spoke awkwardly.

Understanding dawned on Jack's face and he laughed. "Oh, no son. Back in my college days when I turned 21, I started a little tradition; after a certain birthday, I drank a glass for every year lived, not all at once, of course, but after that, a single shot every year on the same day."

Danny was confused. "But it isn't your birthday.... nobody has a birthday today, well, not anyone I _know_..." He pointed out.

Jack looked thoughtful. "Maybe there's someone you never asked when their birthday was. Maybe I _should_ pour this out."

"You said it's the fourty-fifth shot?" Danny finally realized. "It's Vlad's birthday, isn't it?"

"Sometimes I wonder if I ever really knew him." Jack stared gloomily at the cup, mulling over his thoughts. "The way he looked that last time..." He picked up his glass and drank it down. "For _that_, if anything. Happy birthday, Vlad."

Danny left his dad, angry, yet not, the night finding him studying the sky through his telescope. "I wonder if he's still up there... or if he's even alive..."

He sat down, enjoying the rare day of calm. Everyone knew his name now. Everyone knew who he was and what he was. Things were changing fast. He was a sixteen year old hero with a girlfriend, a best friend who was mayor, ghost powers and an archrival who was probably dead in space. He couldn't stay angy at Vlad-the man had thrown away everything on a gamble, one that he'd lost, _badly_.

It was hard to be bitter toward someone who had nothing. Even Vlad's companies were now being bought up by gleeful bidders, like being served up to hyenas... Danny shuddered. "Ugh, business is _so_ not my thing."

"What's that?" Danny brightened as Sam sat down next to him.

He sighed contentedly. "Just... thinking outloud. I'm just thinking outloud.... about birthdays."

"Well, you're almost seventeen, so yeah." Sam clasped his hand, looking into his eyes. "Would you give me a hint about what you'd like?"

Danny smiled goofily. "You know, you looked really good in green."

"Danny, if you value your health, don't go there." Sam seemed to smile and scowl at once. It scared him. "At least there aren't any pictures." She muttered.

_That you _know_ of..._ Danny mused. "Do you think-nevermind, it's stupid." He frowned at the sky.

Sam crossed her arms. "You asked, now finish the question."

"What if..." Danny hesitated, reflecting. "...someone had lost everything? Would you feel sorry for them? Even if it was all their fault?"

"No, they got only what was coming to them." Sam stated flatly. "What's on your mind, Danny?"

He decided against telling her his thoughts. "It's nothing." He covered and got up. "Let's head down, it's getting cold and cloudy out now." He helped her up and collected his telescope.

Danny hesitated, letting Sam go ahead, staring up at the sky. He'd always wanted to be an astronaut and now his former archrival wandered the stars... didn't he? "If you're still alive out there, Vlad... happy birthday."


End file.
